This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder, wherein a movable chassis carrying a reel, capstan shaft, etc. is lifted at the insertion of a cassette for the reproduction mode.
Widely known is the cassette tape recorder represented by the Staar type, wherein a movable chassis carrying a reel, capstan shaft, etc. is lifted at the insertion of a cassette for the reproduction mode. With the Staar type cassette tape recorder, the movable chassis is engaged with a rotatable engagement member and is normally held in a lowered position, and urged by upward rotatable urging member, for example, a tension spring. When inserted into the tape recorder, the cassette directly presses the engagement member for rotation, thereby causing the movable chassis to be released from the engagement member and lifted by the effective urging force of the urging member. When inserted into the tape recorder, the cassette directly presses the engagement member against the urging force of the tension spring used for the engagement member, thereby accumulating the urging force of the tension spring. This accumulated urging force of the tension spring is utilized in the ejection of the cassette. With the known tape recorder, the insertion of the cassette presses the engagement member against the urging force of the tension spring. However, the cassette-ejecting urging force of the tension spring which is accumulated by the insertion of the cassette is sometimes liable to damage or destroy the cassette itself. Therefore, the cassette is demanded to have a considerable mechanical strength. For this reason, it is difficult to apply the customary construction to a microcassette having a smaller size and lower mechanical strength than a compact cassette.